1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gate latches, and more particularly pertains to an improved gate latch particularly designed for use with barbed wire type fences in which a moveable post of a gate is required to be secured adjacent a stationary fence post. These types of barbed wire fences utilize an inexpensive gate construction in which the gate is moveable by virtue of the flexible nature of the barbed wire. While this results in an inexpensive gate construction, it requires a relatively large amount of force to stretch the barbed wire to properly close the gate. In the most rudimentary form, this type of barbed wire gate utilizes wire loops secured at bottom and top ends of the stationary fence post which are dimensioned for insertion of the bottom and top ends of the moveable gate post. To close the gate, the bottom end of the gate post is inserted in the wire loop and the upper end of the gate post is then pushed forcefully toward the stationary fence post, stretching the barbed wire to a tensioned condition, and a second wire loop secured to the upper end of the fence post is slipped over the top end of the gate post. In order to minimize the amount of force required to properly close this type of gate, the present invention provides a mechanical lever actuated gate latch for providing a mechanical advantage to allow closing and stretching of the barbed wire gate with a minimum of effort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of gate latches are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a gate latch is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,548,367, which issued to C. Harris on Apr. 10, 1951. This patent discloses a crate latching device which utilizes a bracket bent to provide a hinge loop adapted to be attached to a crate cover so that the hinge loop will project beyond the edge of the cover. A swinging link is formed from a wire rod shaped so as to provide a cross bar parallel with the hinge loop. U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,972, which issued to M. Gifford on Oct. 14, 1952 discloses a gate latch for use with a flexible wire gate having a moveable post secured adjacent a stationary fence post. A pivotal toggle linkage is utilized to stretch and secure the gate in a closed position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,254, which issued to P. Lile on June 24, 1975, discloses a gate latch for securing the moveable post of a flexible wire gate adjacent a stationary fence post which utilizes a pivotal linkage. A mount is provided for securement to the upper portion of the fence post with an upper portion of the mount projecting above the post. A first L-shaped operating lever is pivotally attached at the free end of its short arm to the upper portion of the mount for swing of the lever about a horizontal axis extending transversely of an associated fence. U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,934, which issued to A. Salsness on Aug. 4, 1987, discloses a gate latch for maintaining a flexible wire gate in a closed position between a pair of stationary posts embedded in the ground. The gate latch includes a support nailed to the upper end of one of the stationary posts and a lever pivotally secured thereto. A U-shaped connector is pivotally secured to the lever and is adapted to be extended over the upper end of a moveable gate post. Pivotal movement of the lever causes the upper end of the gate post to be drawn or pulled toward the stationary post. The lever is locked in a latched position by an over-center mechanism.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to gate latches, none of these devices discloses a gate latch for releasably securing a moveable post of a gate to a stationary fence post including a mounting bracket having a pair of spaced parallel horizontally extending support members pivotally securing a latch bar having an elongated lever extending from a first side and a transverse leg member connected to an opposite side. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid prior arts devices include the provision of a transverse leg member having a first end provided with a plurality of apertures and a second opposite end secured to an elongated pivotal strut which terminates in a ring member dimensioned to be received over a top end of a moveable gate post. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of gate latches, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such gate latches, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.